Number 96 (character)
| appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | gender = male | anime deck = Syllable | japanese voice = }} Number 96: Black Mist, spelled No. 96 Black Mist in the Japanese version, is a character version of the card "Number 96: Black Mist". While in control of Astral, it claimed to be the strongest "Number". Personality Like its other counterparts, Number 96 is a malicious entity who desires the power of the other Numbers so that it may become the most powerful of them all. However, it is cunning enough to allow itself to be absorbed by Astral so that it may possess him from the inside and steal his "Numbers". It also enjoys sadistically manipulating its hosts. It appears to have a rivalry with Utopia, as Number 39 was the only Number card to stand up to him and protect Astral. Biography It was originally in the possession of an unnamed man. Under his control, it appeared as a black, blob-like creature. After the man was defeated by Yuma Tsukumo, Astral absorbs the "Number". The man did not use the effects of this "Number", as the "Number" itself wished to be passed on to Yuma. When Bronk Stone knocked The Emperor's Key from Yuma's neck, it could no longer contain the power of the malevolent "Number". It appeared before them as a blackened version of Astral and imprisoned the original version, who told Yuma to entrust Bronk with "Number 39: Utopia". At this point, its appearance in the Duel shifted from its blob-form to a more humanoid one with claws and fangs and a skull-like torso. It then manipulated Yuma as a puppet in order to Duel Bronk. It was capable of manipulating Yuma's actions, but not his words. In this way, Yuma tricked Number 96 into destroying Bronk 's Set "Clockwork Explosive". That allowed Bronk to use "Utopia" with the effects of his "Clockwork" Spell Cards and defeat "Black Mist". Bronk then throws The Emperor's Key back to Yuma and Astral is freed, allowing him to absorb "Black Mist" once again. in The Emperor's Key.]] Then, while Yuma confronted Droite and Gauche during the WDC, Black Mist appeared within The Emperor's Key to confront Astral. Astral asked if he broke the seal, and Black Mist responded that that's what the "Numbers" wanted to begin with. Astral questioned why the other "Numbers" gave their strength to Black Mist, who responded once more that it's what they wanted. It's what all "Numbers" want - the world's destruction. He claimed that Astral also wanted the same. Astral denied it, but Black Mist pointed out his very presence as proof against that. He told Astral to remember his mission and join the "Numbers". He assaulted Astral, who was defended by Utopia. Black Mist asked if Utopia meant to stand against them and concluded he'll just start by absorbing him first. He continued his assault via the use of his own card. After Astral sends Utopia off, Number96: Black Mist captures Astral and begins to infect him. His plan however fails as a light helps Astral break free, at the same time Number 96 dissapears. Deck Number 96 plays Yuma's Syllable Deck while manipulating him. He uses it differently, in that he puts all his effort into the Summoning and use of his own card. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters